Talk:Anime Fighting Jam II: Berserk=Age
ETG, you have been a big help with both my Anime Fighting Jam II, Darkstalkers 4, and some other articles, lately! You really seem to be pulling your own weight... Yet, I have a few problems... On my article for Darkstalkers 4, you wanted character prologues/epilogues and you intentionally made your own... Which, I don't mean to criticize negatively, but are heinously cheesy and so out of place (for example, Morrigan and Felicia's stories... WTF!? 0_0) that I made them more to tie in with the previous installment. I won't mind GameCom vs. Capcom to the fullest noticing that you've made some small edits and still enjoyed work, but then comes the hard and frustating part: Anime Fighting Jam II! I made both that and the previous one as ideas just to make a bit of a homage to a flash game with the same name... Now here's something I don't understand: In the Trivia ''section, you put that the ending theme for the sequel was a song from an American band known as '''Lifehouse', who I have never listened to and really don't feel like it because of how mediocre they are and how unfitting it is to hear something like that in a fighting game... WHICH IS FULL OF ANIME CHARACTERS AND SOME DIFFERENT JAPANESE ELEMENTS! Please have some respect, man... And a Kidz Bop! 'version as DLC? ARE YOU FRIGGIN KIDDING ME?!?!?!?! Not to be mad and all, but Anime Fighting Jam II is actually rated "T" for Teen, not "E" for Everyone or "EC" for Early Childhood... And what is up with the '''Soul Eater '''season 3+ ('Bones needs to consider a whole new season before this) and Kekkaishi '''season 4+ (It's '''Studio Pierrot, how hard could this be? Okay, pretty hard considering it isn't mainstream and not a lot of people watch it, such as myself...)? But overall, the additional characters from Cowboy Bebop '(actually a big fan of the series, myself) and '''Zatch Bell '(remember seeing it on ''Cartoon Network ''as a kid, had mixed opinions about it) were somewhat well-needed. Hope I didn't provoke you in any way, man... Just stating opinions. "The force will be with you... Always." 21:30, June 6, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian This is your LAST WARNING... Whoever is editing under "A Wikia Contributor" will be blocked from using this Wiki... And for the record: I am NOT taking characters who originated from the gaming industry. Even if you don't like it, the games have the name of '''Anime Fighting Jam '''for a reason... Seriously, characters from '''Sonic X? Good god, f to the no on that one! I already complained on my '''Sonic 06 '''review about my hate for that anime (I can tolerate the original Japanese version a bit since it's the original, and has no profound editing, whatsoever.) Pokemon is fine as long as it has only Pokemon, not anime characters... Jeez. I'll remake this a bit, and only edit with my permission! If you continue, remember the punishment... Thank you. "Can a nigga borrow a french fry?!" 23:04, June 30, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian